The Rules of Hell
by xXBloody.ApocalypseXx
Summary: When demons of equal rank get together, it may as well be the beginning of a striking chain of events. Let's take an insight on Hell, shall we...?
1. Prologue: The Contract

**Author's Note:** This story is a pretty complex one that came into my head, and will be containing characters from both Kuro I and II. However, it will not follow the original Kuro plot, but will go along one of my own! The demonic references given here are all factual, and have been taken from books of occultism. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>: The Contract

Jacob Ragnagord saw himself surrounded by walls clad in snake-scales as he heard a seductive voice whisper "I shall always be at your service, my liege." It was the voice of an extremely attractive woman, who stood before him in a black, butler's uniform; excepting the fact that there was a skirt in place of the trousers that butlers usually wore. She had a well-endowed, curvaceous figure; and her face radiated a charismatic appeal. She was a demon…his demon butler. She would not dress up as a maid due to her own reasons, and he did not bother to question the woman who now stood on front of him, with her glossy raven hair billowing out to her waist level, and shimmering pink eyes turning to a silvery blue as the pact was sealed.

"Then, my liege, I shall be Alexonia Xarukan from now on. Simply a damn perfect butler to you."

And that was how Jacob came to sell his soul to the devil. He had signed a contract with the demon that would protect him from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

**Name:** Jacob Ragnagord  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16 years  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'6"  
><strong>Status:<strong> Earl of Warwick  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> glazed sky-blue eyes, long black hair with low cut fringe over his eyebrows and strands reaching his shoulders, fair complexion, a nice build, and wears a regal Victorian suit consisting of full-length pants and ruffled shirt, with bow ties and short boots.

**Name:** Alexonia Xarukan  
><strong>Age:<strong> over 7000 years  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'10'  
><strong>Status:<strong> female Butler to the Earl of Warwick  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> striking silvery-blue eyes, waist-length glossy raven-black hair, pale complexion, curvaceous hour-glass figure, and wears a butler suit consisting of black tailcoat, short knee-length skirt, white pleated shirt, grey vest, grey lacy ascot tie, black full-length leggings, and black stilettos. Carries a demonic dagger.

**Name:** Sebastian Michaelis  
><strong>Age:<strong> over 8000 years  
><strong>Height:<strong> 6'4'  
><strong>Status:<strong> Butler to the Earl Phantomhive  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> bold blood-red eyes, glossy raven-black hair in chin-length face-framing bangs, pale complexion, well-built but lean figure (as in defined muscles), and wears a butler suit consisting of black tailcoat, full-length black trousers, striped white button-down shirt, black/grey velvet vest, black satin conventional tie, silver chained pocketwatch and black dress shoes.

**Name:** Claude Faustus  
><strong>Age:<strong> over 8000 years  
><strong>Height:<strong> 6'4'  
><strong>Status:<strong> Butler to the Earl Trancy  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> bright golden-yellow eyes, shiny raven-black hair in cheek-length fringes, pale complexion, well-built but lean figure (as in defined muscles), and wears a butler suit consisting of bluish black swallow-tailcoat, full-length black trousers, white button-down shirt, grey velvet vest, black satin neck ribbon held by lapis-lazuli clasp, and black dress shoes

**Name:** Ciel Phantomhive  
><strong>Age:<strong> 13 years  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'2'  
><strong>Status:<strong> Earl Phantomhive  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> dark royal blue eyes: one being covered by a black eye-patch, smooth, midnight blue hair in long eyebrow-level fringe, pale complexion, thin, lean frame and wears a frock coat of midnight blue or burgundy colors, ruffled and laced white button-down shirt, black or blue or brown breeches, buckled black or brown Mary Jane shoes or laced black shoes, bow tie, and top hat, with one blue diamond Phantomhive heirloom ring. Carries a cane with a skull top.

**Name:** Alois Trancy  
><strong>Age:<strong> 14 years  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'4'  
><strong>Status:<strong> Earl Trancy  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> pale light-blue eyes, smooth, blonde hair in long eyebrow-level fringe, pale complexion, thin, lean frame and wears a long purple frock coat, green vest with purple lining, white button-down shirt, booty shorts, black thigh-high stockings, brown high-heeled boots, black neck ribbon. Wears an heirloom ruby Trancy ring.


	2. A Truth Revealed

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins the stroy. If anything is confusing anywhere in the story, please inform me through a review, or PM me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>A Truth Revealed

"My Liege, it is time to wake up," Alexonia's voice broke Jacob's slumber. He had been dreaming about that night again.

"Is it time already?" asked Jacob, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Yes, my liege, it is time. Our guests are prior to arrive soon," answered Alexonia, now helping her master and putting his day clothes on him.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy and their servants, right?"

"Right you are; my liege."

Jacob sat at the table, still pondering over the time when he had made the contract. Alexonia had always been so secretive about everything; never really telling him much about herself. But what interested him was her behavior around certain people. And today's guests reminded him about what he had meant to ask her for quite some time now.

The Phantomhive and Trancy butlers had always seemed to interest Alexonia, and as far as he could figure out, the latter was also found curious by the handsome butlers of the said manors. Whenever the three young boy-Earls got together at any one of the three manors, he had noticed the three chief servants search for any time off, and as soon as they got it, they would sneak off somewhere, and finding them would prove to be futile. But she had never told him what it was that they concealed. Then again, he had never really remembered to ask. He had never really plucked up enough courage to ask. He decided that today was the best day to ask her about this. He had always suspected that something was odd; something was definitely wrong with the absurdly 'perfect' male butlers of both mansions.

"Alexonia!"

The woman appeared before her master.

"You called for me, my liege?"

"Yes. Sit down. I need to talk to you. I know that you are always honest. Therefore, I want to know the correct answers to my questions."Jacob finished, looking at the woman's nonplussed expression.

Alexonia arched an eye-brow as she pulled a chair and sat down gracefully beside the sixteen-year old, eyeing him with sheer curiosity.

"Alexonia, tell me more about your clan."

"My Clan? Why, of all things would you request to be enlightened over this topic, which concerns you the least?" Alexonia looked at her master with wide-eyed disbelief and surprised tone.

"No…it's simply because you seem to act weird whenever we are at either the Trancy, or the Phantomhive manor. Why is that?" asked Jacob. He was suspecting something, and wanted to know whether he had made the correct connection.

"My liege, it is in our nature to get slightly 'excited' at meeting our fellows." Alexonia replied, smirking.

"Your fellows? What do you mean?"

"I mean, fellow demons, my liege," replied Alexonia nonchalantly.

"Demons? You mean there are demons at the Phantomhive and Trancy manors?" asked Jacob, thunderstruck. At his accuracy and acute sense.

"Yes, my liege. Not one, but six of them," said Alexonia, casually twisting a lock of hair between her long fingers.

"Six! You mean to say that they're all contracted? But, who contracted them? And who are these demons?" Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, my liege. You are right. They are contracted. But not all of them. Ciel Phantomhive contracted with a demon, who he now calls Sebastian Michaelis-" Alexonia was cut off.

"Ciel's butler! He's a demon?" Jacob was extremely shocked at his observations becoming reality.

"Yes, master. And he has only one demon, contract-bound. Alois Trancy's servants are all demons. Claude Faustus is a senior-ranking demon like Sebastian Michaelis, with the maid Hannah Annafellows being lower in rank, and the Triplet servants being her sub-ordinates." Alexonia finished, gazing at her master seductively.

"But…that means Ciel's other servants are human! But then again, how did Alois contract with five demons?"

"Yes, my Liege. Ciel Phantomhive has a single contract. So does Alois Trancy, with the butler. But the maid is a demon with a prior contract with Lord Trancy's younger brother. The maid Hannah told me this. And as for the Triplets, they follow Hannah by demon laws, due to being her sub-ordinates."

"Hmmm. I never knew Alois had a brother…or any living relative, coming to that. Tell me everything you know, Alexonia. And explain the…what did you say…ranking?"

Alexonia giggled, which sent shivers along Jacob's spine.

"All right, my liege. I shall tell you everything."

* * *

><p>AN: So, whatcha think? Please review and let me know!


	3. A Mystery Disclosed

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will not be out as soon as these, but, I assure you that I will be updating one chapter every week! (Hopefully, my PC won't have a break-down again!) Anyways, the new chappie!

**Note:** I do not own the demonic references other than the ArchDemon Primera, Segunda thingy. The names: Lucifer, Satan...is all taken from factual texts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: The Mystery Disclosed

Alexonia observed her master sitting before her, eyeing her with mingled curiosity and excitement in his blue eyes. She smirked before beginning her tale.

"My liege, the story I am about to tell you is the most basic guide you can get about demons and hell, the place where infernal creatures such as ourselves live. The story is complicated. Therefore, I must ask you to not interrupt me as I say it. Do you agree to my terms, my liege?"

"Well, since you know I love to interrupt…"said Jacob with a quiet laugh."Alright, I won't interrupt."

"My liege, let me just begin with the fact about Hell. Hell is terrible for humans. Humans who will go to Hell will suffer horrific punishments. But, for us demons, Hell is home. And home can never be a bad thing, can it?"

"The true hell is along the lower layers, where sinners are punished for wrong-doing. That consists of pits of molten lava, hot fires, and raging flames and smoke that will choke you if you breathe it in. We live on the upper layers of Hell. There, we have a demonic city. It has no name; much like demons that inhabit it. We spend our leisure times loitering around the city. Our city is much more advanced and sparkly than these human cities. We have glowing lights almost everywhere. We freely use magic for our purposes, and I am sure I can bet that it would be much to your liking as well. You humans would adore our city a lot more than the city of the Angels, where harp-music is the best form of entertainment. We have casinos, discos, bars, clubs, brothels; you name it."

Jacob didn't bother to ask what a casino was. Neither did he bother with the disco part. He assumed it was a kind of demonic activity. Alexonia possibly noticed this.

"Casino is a place where you gamble. And discos are places where you dance to loud and wild music. It will not be long before they are introduced into the human world as well."

"Demons like gambling and dancing? And visiting brothels? And drinking?" Jacob was seriously taken aback.

"Of course we do. You don't think humans are the only 'fun-lovers', do you?" was Alexonia's straight-forward reply. "Besides, we have a lot more fun than just gambling, drinking, and dancing. We hoist shows, parties, orgies, games; everything including what humans do now or don't do as yet."

Jacob was speechless.

"My liege, you probably remember the time when we made a contract. I had told you about a certain Devil by the name of Asmodeus. I had also told you about me being a demon of lust. Do you recall?"

"Yeah…I do. But I never asked, since I was too preoccupied with the contract at the time." Jacob said, sarcastically.

"You must know the basic things about us demons. Many of you humans have developed the thought that we are ugly creatures who need to learn manners. You think of us as savages." Alexonia's voice was laced with contempt and anger. "But, in fact, we are a much more advanced and, if I may be so bold to imply it, much more beautiful than you expect us to be. You think that the form you see me in at the moment is a 'human' body that I use on this earth. That is, in fact, wrong. Most of us have an original appearance that is pretty close to what we look like at the moment. But, mind you, we can change our features at will. I could even impersonate you if I wanted, right at this moment. We also have a more terrible demonic form, through which we can easily unleash our powers to their full potential. That is the form we use while battling with other demons, or when we want to display our powers to our lords to qualify as their personnel."

"I am sure that you have heard of the seven deadly sins. Our lords each govern a separate sin. We have seven demonic lords for the seven sins. You may be familiar with their names. They rule over us all, and we refer to their rank as the 'Devil's Ranks'. They are all what you may call 'the Devil himself'. They are, as follows, along with their sins. They are also the few demons who are known by a single name."

Alexonia brought out a pen and paper and quickly jotted down a few names and words onto it. Then, she handed it over to Jacob. He looked at the text.

_**Lucifer:** Pride_  
><em><strong>Satan:<strong> Wrath_  
><em><strong>Asmodeus:<strong> Lust_  
><em><strong>Leviathan:<strong> Envy_  
><em><strong>Belphegor:<strong> Sloth_  
><em><strong>Mammon:<strong> Avarice_  
><em><strong>Beelzebub:<strong> Gluttony_

"Wow. I didn't know this…" Jacob trailed off.

Alexonia chuckled. "There are a lot of things that you don't know; my liege."

"We have rankings after that. I am an Arch Demon, or what you may call 'a demon originating after falling from grace'. I would fall in the first hierarchy of demons; my origin being based from the fall of a Seraphim, Cherubim or Thrones. You have heard of the angels corresponding to each type, I presume?"

Jacob simply nodded.

"Good. The demons in the Devil's ranks are also in the First Hierarchy. They are all fallen angels. But, they have, as you know, a prominent history. They are known to be much more powerful than the rest of us, not to mention much older. That results in them being the masters of hell."

"Fallen angels are classified in three hierarchies; the First, Second and Third Hierarchies. The First's demons, as I have earlier mentioned, are descended from Seraphim, Cherubim and Thrones. Demons of the Second are from Dominions, Virtues and Powers. The Third consists of those from the fall of Archangels, Principalities and Angels. However, we also have other branches of demons; such as demons of Earth, succubi, incubi and demons resembling animals."

"The Phantomhive butler, with whom you are acquainted to as Sebastian Michaelis, not unlike me, is an Arch Demon. He also has wings in his demonic form, like me. His demonic form is a raven. He was created from the fall of a Seraph. You could say that he is the Arch Demon Primera. The Trancy butler, named Claude Faustus, falls in the Second Hierarchy, since he was created from the fall of a Dominion. But he is not only an Arch Demon. He is rather a War Demon, who has extensive knowledge in terms of demonic warheads. He is the Arch Demon Segunda. We are acquainted since we are all senior ranking demons, and the Devils we serve are intertwined. But, Hannah Annafellows falls under a different classification; she is a flower demon, one of the demons of earth. Some of the demons of that kind hold the right to form contracts, while others don't. She, obviously, is a one who can."

"But who do you serve, then?" Jacob asked his female butler.

"I am the Arch Demon Tercera. I serve Asmodeus before all. I am, after all, a demon of lust. But, mind you, I am not a succubus. They are lower ranking demons under our control. They need human's energy to sustain themselves, whereas we only need the soul. As Arch demons, we have the authority to command them. We are also the demons who hold the ability to bear a contract with humans. We are the demons of Hell."

"The demon that contracted with Ciel Phantomhive is possibly the most dangerous demon among us; he serves the masters of sin. He serves the demonic lords- Lucifer and Satan. You may have noticed how proud the butler seems to be, no?"

"Yeah, he's always smirking and giving the impression as if he and only he himself knows something so crucial that others will possibly die for," said Jacob, shifting slightly at the memory of the cunning butler. "And his catchphrase- 'I am simply one hell of a butler'. How arrogant. He's so full of himself! Now that you mention it, I noticed it!"

Alexonia giggles softly. "You're very observant, aren't you; master. He does say that quite often, but for you to actually remember his words…"

"Shut up, you…" Jacob was shrinking back at his demon's mischievous gaze.

"And, master, I am sure you noticed the Trancy butler, and his catchphrase. I am right, am I not?"

"Yeah, he seems sort of…greedy! 'I want to greedily devour you to the end'- that's what he says sometimes, doesn't he? He also seems to be jealous of Sebastian sometimes! He seems to want to stay near Ciel, even though he has his own master, and Ciel belongs to another!" Jacob remembered the butler saying it in a low voice. He looks down at the paper. "Does that mean he serves…greed…avarice-Mammon! And jealousy…envy-Leviathan!"

"How observant! Remarkable indeed! You are a very clever Young Master!" Alexonia got pretty close to Jacob, and trailed a long, black-nailed finger down his cheek.

"Uhh…Alexonia…"

"Oh, forgive me, my liege. I got a bit…carried away. Anyways, the demon Sebastian serves Lord Lucifer with all his priority, though he is a demon who is treasured by Lord Satan, too. It may be for his flattering charms; oh yes. He knows very well how to flatter others. However, he is strong in his services; never failing in his contracts, and always carrying out special and difficult tasks for the Lords. Like the incident of the Black Death, for instance. He was the one to carry out the job of spreading Satan's wraths over mankind. With commendable results, I must add." The woman licked her lips demoniacally.

"The Black Death? You mean to say that a demon caused it?" Jacob cried out; horrorstruck.

"Yes, my liege. The demon you see as Sebastian is indeed the cause of the Black Death. He managed to use a great amount of complex spells to pass the deadly and magical potion he made onto the rats and other agents, thought to be responsible for the pestilence. Humans, such interesting creatures indeed…"

"And you call that 'commendable?" Jacob could not believe that it was something to call 'job well done'. "More than half of Eurpoe's population had died out in the 1300s! And you speak of it as 'commendable'?"

"Forgive me, my liege, for I did not mean to make you go so sentimental about this. But after all, we are demons. We have no emotions whatsoever towards humans. All we care about is the soul."

"But, what did you get from this?" Alexonia laughed a demonic laugh. It sounded lyrical, yet, it was horrifying.

"My liege, whether we say it or not, we demons owe Sebastian Michaelis at least one of the souls we attain through a contract. He had practically created a new feasting ground for demons. Not to mention the Reapers were pretty annoyed, and have never adored the said demon after that. We had enough to eat for free even with the Reapers working day and night."

"Go on…"Jacob was at a loss of what to say at this.

"And, as you have so cleverly observed, my liege, Claude Faustus serves Leviathan with his priority. Though he also serves Mammon. He pesters the world with avarice and envy, driving people to commit heinous sins for gaining what they want. He takes the form of a spider; a cunning creature, which lays out a trap for wanting more."

"You may have noticed that we demons correspond to the sins whose patrons we serve. My liege, would you be so kind as to delight me with a bit more of your keen observations?" Alexonia was clearly toying with the boy.

"Umm…okay…let's see. You serve…Asmodeus," he gazes at the paper, "the patron demon of lust; therefore, you are so beautiful and react almost sensually to everything. Proves why you're so clingy…"

"Hmm…I support the compliment, but I'm afraid that I do not go with the 'clingy' part so much…"Alexonia entwined her fingers and hands on the table, and rested her pointed chin on it, silvery blue eyes sparkling.

"You are a demon of lust, that's why you're bound to have lust in you as the strongest emotion, and also to be able to bring out lust in others…you have to be beautiful. Sebastian is a demon of pride, and so he has to be proud of himself, and also be able to make others feel the sin of pride. Claude is the demon of envy, so he feels envy very strongly, and can also enable others to feel that!"

"Wonderful, my liege!" Alexonia clapped gracefully.

"But what about you? Don't you also serve two Devils?"

"I do; my liege. It is, indeed, Lord Lucifer. That is why I am better acquainted with Sebastian Michaelis," said Alexonia. "All the sins that we serve the patrons of are bound to turn up in us; more in some, less in the others. However, the patron to whom we serve with our priority: that sin will be dominant in us."

"Okay, so let's move on to 'earthly' things. What are you and those two always up to when we go to either the Phantomhive, or Trancy manor?" Jacob had finally asked the question he wanted to know the answer of.

"Oh…that. You see, my liege, just because those handsome men are demons, doesn't mean they are immune to human feelings like lust. If you must know about inside maters, then I'll tell you. These matters are confidential; between Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus and myself."

"No, tell me." Jacob would not back out now.

"Alright then. Let me tell you a bit of back story. Otherwise, this won't make much sense. You see, either demons want me as his mate." Alexonia replied, with a casual smirk playing on her lips.

"What? Mate…as in…"

"Yes, my liege. What you may call as fiancée, is what we call as mate. You see, we demons do not get married or anything. We just form bonds with each other, signifying that we are together for eternity. And, like you humans, we can break those bonds at will. However, our bonds may become much harder to break than signing a couple of papers."

"Mate…what a crude word!" Jacob could not believe his ears. He had been driven to think by now, that the deadly trio had probably been concocting a plan of world destruction, and here they were, constructing a love triangle?

Alexonia went back to the times. It had occurred almost five thousand years ago. She had met the both of them on the same night. What a coincidence. She had to meet both the demonic enemies on one night. She had gone over to the largest central casino and lounge for the night with a team of her cronies. She had worn a black shimmering floor-length gown, with a high leg-split on either side. The 'Queen's Robes' they termed it; because it was something worn only by the most powerful demonesses of lust. She had met Claude Faustus first, who of course, was not called that way at that time. He had been at the blackjack counter. He had always been a great poker-player, since it was almost impossible to catch his bluffs. His dead-pan face never showed any whatsoever emotion. She had lost at blackjack to him that day. She left the casino, enraged, when another, yet handsome, demon appeared from the disco. He had asked her to a dance. She willingly followed. She had wanted to relax. Little did she know that it would also turn into a battle. For, it had soon turned into a competition. This demon turned out to be a devilishly-accomplished, excellent dancer, and she lost yet again. It was too much for her. How could she lose to these demon men? The next day, she again walked to the same casino and managed to make both the demon men agree into coming to one of her parties the next day. They arrived there to find that it was more than just a party; the demons of lust were all over the place. Many other demons were also there. Alcohol and the making-out suggested that it was an orgy. The beautiful demon who had invited them was there. She walked over to them and gave each of them some drinks. She meanwhile set five or so of her cronies to keep one busy while she took the other (the red-eyed one first) and did her 'business'; which, apparently, consisted of bondage and free make-out. It definitely did not end at heavy-petting. She was driven by the feeling of losing, and would not be letting them away easily after this. She had made them both submit to her. The red-eyed one was slightly more difficult to tame, as he seemed to want dominance over her. But, in the end, both demon-men had complied. After all, this was _her_ game. And they wouldn't be winning it.

"Well, since they were and are blinded by lust, I decided that I might as well toy with them before choosing. After all, they are both much more handsome than most other demon men…"

"Demons…" Jacob, after hearing such things about his demon and the other two, decided that he had no energy left in him to welcome his guests any more.

"My Liege," began Alexonia, taking out a nail-file and shaping her long black nails casually, "It's best that you don't worry yourself with our issues. And you should be prepared. Knowing demons, both your guests should be at our gates when the clock strikes noon."

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to make the ranks in Spanish on a whim...XD I luv Spahish, so I couldn't resist! Reviews, baby!


	4. The Anticipated Arrive

**Author's Note:** Updating after quite a while *sweatdrops* but I was too busy with Supernatural and the 7 minutes thing...so, gomenasai!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: The Anticipated Arrive

Just as the clock struck twelve, four carriages pulled up at the gates of the Ragnagord mansion; two from either side of the long road. The gatekeeper; Michael, quickly opened the gates. From either decorative carriage stepped out a handsome butler, clad in black, and held the door of their respective carriages open for their masters.

"Young Master, we have reached the manor."Sebastian Michaelis motioned for his master, Ciel Phantomhive, to come out of the carriage.

"Your Highness, you can come out now, for we have reached our destination." Claude Faustus spoke as his master, Alois Trancy, skipped out of said carriage.

The masters were flanked by their servants, who were in the pair of carriages following their respective master's carriages; as the butlers walked forward.

"Good Afternoon, my Lords."Michael bowed deeply to the two Earls. "I am Michael, and I am the gatekeeper of the Ragnagord manor." Michael was a young boy of about fifteen, with brown hair worn long over his shoulders and bright caramel-brown eyes. He was a cheerful and happy-go-lucky kind of person.

"We were invited by the Earl of Warwick, Jacob Ragnagord, to his manor, for a stay over. We are his close friends, and have not had the pleasure of meeting him over quite some time now. We have never before visited his manor." Ciel stated.

"Yeah, and we're dying to meet him!" exclaimed Alois. The gatekeeper sweat-dropped at his sudden outburst.

"Please wait for a while. The butler of the Ragnagord Manor shall be right here." Michael said.

"And I am."

They were all taken aback by the soft female voice, which was quite familiar. Alexonia Xarukan, the female butler of the Earl of Warwick stood in front of them. She wore a plain white button-down shirt; a gray vest, a black velvet tailcoat, and a professional-looking pencil skirt which reached up to her knees. The rest of her legs were covered up by long black stockings, which ended at her feet with her sensible stiletto-heeled shoes.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Earl Alois Trancy; my master Earl Jacob Ragnagord is just as much eager to meet you. Please, follow me." the woman's seductive voice beckoned them forward. The entire party followed. Behind Alois walked Claude, Hannah, and the Triplets: Timber, Thompson and Canterbury. Behind Ciel walked Sebastian, Tanaka, Bardroy, Finnian and Meirin. The Ragnagord household was much like the Phantomhive household. The butler was a demon, while the rest of the staff consisted of humans; competent ones at that. That competency was visible in only the Phantomhive butler in the first case. The entire Ragnagord mansion and its surroundings were decorated and well-maintained. Not to mention that it was large.

Alexonia led the party through the crisscrossing pathways and the halls of the mansion. They were soon at the large bronze double-doors of the main drawing room. Alexonia pushed open the doors, and walked in. The entire party followed suit.

"Ciel! Alois! Long time, no see!" Jacob Ragnagord walked forwards and shook hands with either of his friends (he was hugged tightly in Alois' case).

"Your mansion is maintained and built to perfection." Ciel said, in order to sound polite. Jacob was an important family friend, and he wasn't going to do anything to lose him. Jacob smiled pleasantly at the compliment.

"I am so excited to be here!" exclaimed Alois. Jacob laughed at his enthusiastic approach.

The Young Lords sat down at the plush sofas of the room, while the butlers stood behind them. The other servants remained near the now closed doorway. Alexonia poured out tea from an expensive-looking tea-pot, and set out the cups for the young lords.

"I'm so glad that you brought everyone from your mansions. It's good that they should also come along. After all, our servants are more than glad to meet yours. Isn't that right, Alexonia?" Jacob asked.

"Of course, my liege. We are all glad." Alexonia smirked seductively. She placed a tray of baked goods on the tea-table before them.

"Sebastian," everyone was distracted by the Earl Phantomhive's sudden reference to his butler. "Did you bring all the business documentations? I need to discuss some first-hand issues with Jacob."

"Yes. Of course, my lord." The butler smirked smugly. He handed a bag to Ciel out of nowhere.

"Oh yes. The Earl Phantomhive never comes anywhere without work," scoffed Alois. "Anyways, Claude, you and the others may leave this room for now. You can take the time off."

"You all may leave as well, Sebastian, and take the time off. We do not wish to be disturbed." drawled out Ciel.

"Alexonia, you may leave too…" said Jacob.

Alexonia and the guests left the room so that the young lords may have their time, talking to each other and enjoying themselves. As soon as they closed the doors, Alexonia faced them.

"Phantomhive and Trancy staff…you are free to move around wherever you like, but only along the first floor of the mansion, and the grounds. You may go to, say, the kitchen, the dining area, etcetera, whatever there is, only on the first floor. You decide where to go and who you want to meet. So, help yourselves." Alexonia addressed to the whole party before turning on her heel and walking towards the large main hall of the mansion.

Bardroy, Meirin and Finnian looked confused, as they always did whenever they came to someplace different. They merely walked away in three different directions dreamily. Tanaka sat where he was, sipping tea. The Triplets walked towards the dining area in a business-like manner, while Hannah trotted off to find the other maid at the Ragnagord manor, whom she happened to know from previous encounters. Claude and Sebastian stayed where they were as if rooted to the spot.

"We need some explanations, don't you think?" asked Claude, looking at the floor, clearly aggravated.

Sebastian turned his nose to the ceiling, looking as proud as ever. "Yes. She needs to admit her crimes already."

* * *

><p>Alexonia walked towards the gardener of the Ragnagord manor. Like the other two manors, even this manor had five servants. There was Michael, the gatekeeper; Susan, the maid, Joseph, the gardener, and Richard, the chef. And of course, there was she herself, Alexonia Xarukan, female butler to Ragnagord.<p>

"Joseph, we need the garden to be in perfect shape today. The guests should not get a bad impression of the Ragnagord household. You have heard me say this every time we have visitors, but I insist on reminding you over and over again. Therefore, you understand the magnitude of my orders."

"Yes, Miss Xarukan!" Joseph saluted her as she turned and walked away. He was a cheerful boy as well. He was Michael's brother, and they looked quite similar to one another.

She headed indoors, towards where the chef worked. Richard was a tall man with black hair and green eyes. He was pretty handsome, for a human. And like all other human men, he seemed to have an infatuation for her. She smirked at the thought.

"Richard, is everything under control?" Richard at once stiffened at the lyrical sound of Alexonia's voice. He at once whipped around to salute her.

"Yes, Miss Xarukan! You can count on me!" he said, a bit too excited.

Alexonia handed him a paper with the day's special menu enlisted, and the chef scanned it through, scratching his chin in thought. "This lot won't come in easy, but I'll manage…"

"Oh…" Alexonia winked at him, causing the man to blush a darker scarlet than the tomatoes on the kitchen counter. "Of course you will, won't you, dearest Richard?"

She batted her eye-lashes enticingly as Richard drooled over it. She turned around, heading for her next destination, feeling Richard's eyes on her back.

Soon, she arrived at the main hall, where Susan the maid was busy scrubbing the banisters of the marble staircase. Susan was a head shorter than Alexonia, and looked like an elementary kid to others even though she was nineteen. She had long dirty blonde hair which lacked any sort of shine. Compared to Alexonia's shiny and glossy black tresses, it seemed like Susan's hair was a pile of utter rubbish. Her grey eyes showed no emotion. She was much less cheerful than the rest of the staff. Cheerful, yeah! As if! She was the most depressing member of the staff.

"Susan, please smile if the guests ask anything of you." Alexonia whispered to the maid as she leaned towards her to look at how she was doing. She was a perfectionist at her work, however. Well, as they say: you win some and you lose some.

"Now that everything's running smoothly…" Alexonia rubbed her hands together in a business-like way. "I've got some toying about to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alexonia sounds diabolical, ne? Review and tell me whatcha think!

**Important Author's Note: **

**I'm gonna pull back and relax after this!**

**Nah, I don't have time to relax. But there's a high chance it'll take time for me to update any of my stories due to my workload.**

**I promise to update multiple chapters for each and every story once I return.**

So whatcha think? You guys got a hell lotta time to review, so the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work on updating sooner!

Rosalind: REVIEWS = LOVE!

Sebastian: And it also helps my mistress work faster.

Rosalind: Yeah, of course it does!

Sebastian: So, kind readers, instead of simply following and/or favouriting, please leave atleast a few words for my mistress to feel motivated!

Rosalind: SEBASTIAN's asking you!


End file.
